


Four Things Jackson Hates and One Thing He Loves

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [152]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Attraction, Bedrooms, Beds, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Goodbyes, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Questions, Romance, Stiles and Jackson in bed, The Hale Pack - Freeform, University, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, after Sex talk, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles visits Jackson's university for the first time and he's having problems leaving Jackson's bed to go back to Beacon Hills.* This works as a standalone but I'd rec you to read before chapters 147, 148, 150 & 151 if you want to know everything that happened during that visit to Berkeley university.* Please, read the notes. It is very important.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #037: Home, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #040: Skin, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #075: First Times, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #086: Decision, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #125: Stay, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #186: Promise, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #200: Family Dinner, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #202: Responsible, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #361: Kiss, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #408: Sigh, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #412: Amnesty, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #208: Blue, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #215: Lawyer, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #246: Feelings, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #266: Argue, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #269: Long, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #315: Plan





	Four Things Jackson Hates and One Thing He Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on Christmas Day because it's my Christmas present for my readers but I can't really wait to see what people think and that's why I've decided to post it three days before. So, please, tell me your thoughts about it... just anything that comes through your mind is great to know or simply if you liked it... it's depressing to see people reading my chapters and never find out what those readers thought. I hope you will like it... But who knows... > Feliz Navidad! / Merry Christmas! from this side of Spain.
> 
> This chapter is an exception because for once, I'm posting the last thing I've written and finished this on Sunday. Besides, this chapter has been a surprise because I never had in mind to write it. It started as a very short flashback in another part but as I was writing it, I realized that it deserved to be its own chapter, and I'm glad I changed my mind because this way it's ended up being longer than I expected.

“Stiles,” Jackson says, running his hand through Stiles’s hair.

“Yep?” Stiles asks without opening his eyes.

“It’s almost five…” Jackson’s fingers reach out to slide along Stiles’s naked back, following a path up and down his skin.

“You should get going…” Jackson says when Stiles doesn’t answer. “It's a long drive.”

Stiles bits his slip as he thinks and finally lifts his head to look at him. “Maybe I could stay tonight.”

“What?” Jackson frowns.

“Yeah, I could leave early in the morning,” Stiles says before going back to his early position, resting his head on Jackson’s warm chest.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Jackson shakes his head.

“I think it's a great idea—I only have good ideas,” Stiles says with a sleepy voice.

“That wasn’t the plan.” Jackson’s hand resting on Stiles’s neck.

“Fuck the plan,” Stiles shrugs.

“They’re expecting you back home tonight. Derek wants you at the meeting… not to mention you told your father—”

“Fuck the meeting... and about my father—I’m old enough to do whatever I want,” Stiles says stubbornly. “He doesn’t control me.”

Jackson snorts a laugh and bites his lip.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles looks up at Jackson again.

“Nothing. You’re obviously right. He never has… and probably never will… but it doesn’t mean… you know, he’s expecting you for dinner… he probably wants to see you, that’s all.”

“Well, he sees me every day,” Stiles frowns.

“I meant he might be disappointed… plus, this is the first time you’ve come here and you told him one thing but now you want to do another, so… I don’t know…”

“It sounds like you want me to go,” Stiles says, moving apart to rest his left elbow on the bed and his head on his hand.

Jackson snorts, rolling his eyes. “Sure, that’s _exactly_ what I meant.”

“Then don’t tell me that shit, okay?" Stiles shakes his head.

“I was simply stating the facts: you had a plan and you should follow it through, that’s all. Plus, I also have some studying to do. I haven’t done anything since you got here.”

“I think you did _plenty_ ,” Stiles smirks, running his fingers from Jackson’s shoulder and arm until he finds his hand.

“If you stay, I won’t get anything done… and you’ll also miss classes in the morning.”

“I hate this responsible side that you’ve developed since you came here.”

“And I hate that you have to go. I hate that I can’t see you whenever I want—Do this whenever we want. I hate that this is all we have until god knows when... And I fucking hate that now your scent is everywhere in this room making it harder not to think of you all the time. But there’s nothing I can do to change it… so, yeah, I don’t fucking want you to go, but you staying a few more hours won’t fix anything so—”

“Okay, got it. I fucking got it,” Stiles says, lying back in the little space left in the bed next to Jackson. “But I wish I could stay. I wish I didn’t miss you so much—”

“Come here,” Jackson looks at Stiles and motions for him to move closer, on top of him, so that he can kiss him.

“Just think that someday this shit will be over. We’ll have our own place and we’ll wake up next to each other every day.” Jackson snorts a laugh. “You’ll get fucking tired of me and I’ll guess I’ll get tired of you,” Jackson smirks.

“Thank you and fuck you,” Stiles smiles.

“You’re welcome,” Jackson says, before leaning up to find Stiles’s lips again, kissing him sweetly before holding his face with both hands, deepening the kiss endlessly this time.

“Wanna see them,” Stiles whispers once the kiss ends.

“You did… Yesterday.” Jackson says matter-of-factly.

“Do I need an audience now?” Stiles furrows his brow.

Jackson sighs, closes his eyes, and opens them again. This time they are electric blue.

It has been too long since Stiles had seen them before this trip and he had missed them.

“Happy now?” Jackson raises his eyebrows amused.

“Very,” Stiles smirks.

He feels special. Every time. He is the only one who gets to see them excluding the pack, and Jackson can only meet the pack on holidays these days.

“Please, promise me you’ll have a shower before the meeting.”

“What? You don’t want your wolfy family to know you fucked me?” Stiles tries not to smile but fails miserably.

Jackson snorts, running his fingers through Stiles’s hair. “No, I’m pretty sure nobody thinks that all you got here was a Berkeley tour… but believe me, your scent right now is…” Jackson hesitates unsure how to describe it.

“Is what?” Stiles bites his lip. “Delicious? Exquisite?” Stiles raises his eyebrows, smiling.

“Unequivocally you after sex and fucking distracting for that bunch of nosy wolves.”

Stiles nods. “They are _kind of nosy_.” He can’t argue that. And he was certainly going to shower once he got home but it was worth hearing Jackson say that. His scent belongs to Jackson’s wolf and nobody else… Like he didn’t know that.

Like he didn’t love that.

Stiles leans down, his thumb caressing Jackson’s cheek, finding Jackson’s lips, kissing him. Jackson doesn’t miss a beat, opening his mouth to kiss him back, pouring all his feelings into that kiss.

No doubt Stiles can feel it because that’s what their bond is all about. There’s desire, love, longing, and sadness in equal measure. Everything inside them being released at once.

“I love you,” Jackson says softly once their lips part.

Stiles smiles. He loves to hear it even more than he loves to say it himself. He’s pretty sure that part of that declaration has to do with his need to hear it back.

Jackson just needs some reassurance before he leaves. Because hearing it on Skype or the phone doesn’t really have the same effect on him or his wolf. He needs to look at Stiles in the eyes and the feeling of his skin against his own.

Stiles rests his forehead against Jackson’s. “Love you too,” he whispers before kissing Jackson and, as their tongues reconnect, Stiles can feel Jackson getting hard between them again which doesn’t help in his decision to leave.

“For someone who thinks I should leave, you’re not making it any easier,” Stiles says, licking his lips.

“Maybe you should stop kissing me,” Jackson suggests softly, running his fingers along Stiles’s back.

“Maybe you should stop making declarations that make me want to stay here forever,” Stiles smirks.

“Ummm… no, you’d hate it here… too many conceited future lawyers as you say—Beacon Hills is your home. Plus, you’d miss your father, Scott… everyone. Trust me, you’re exactly where you’re supposed to be.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “I know.”

Only, the fact that he knows it doesn’t make it any easier.

Stiles wants to say that this way the one he misses is Jackson but he stops himself because Jackson already knows that and stating the obvious won’t help either.

“I… I think I’m gonna go…” Stiles says, moving apart, to get up, because if he doesn’t do it right then, it feels like he’ll never do it.

“Yeah, good decision, I’ll accompany you.”

“You don’t have to,” Stiles says, finding his jeans to put them on.

“I fucking want to,” Jackson looks around for his clothes.

They both get dressed in silence but it isn’t an uncomfortable one. It’s a familiar one.

When they go outside, they’ll say goodbye and things will get back to how they were before. The difference is this time, they have a new collection of memories to get them through.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my last post of the year, here is my usual summary of my posts in 2020: 
> 
> **All I Saw Was You** : 21 chapters (131-152)  
>  **What If It's You?** : 3 chapters (12-15)  
>  **Throw Your Weight On Me** : 4 chapters (6-9)  
>  **No Infinity** : 2 chapters (2-3)  
>  **Hollywood**  
>  ________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting if you like this series:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> As always, comments & Kudos are truly appreciated if you liked it... I love feedback.
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
